sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Джеффри Синклер
) |organization= Станция Вавилон-5 19px Земной Альянс Рейнджеры |title=Коммандер, позднее — Посол Земного Альянса |race=Человек, позднее минбарец |planet=Земля |start=Вавилон 5: встречи |finish=Война без конца |actor= Майкл О’Хара }} Джеффри Синклер ( ) (2218 - около 1360) — вымышленный персонаж научно-фантастического телесериала «'Вавилон-5'». Детство, отрочество, юность Джеффри Дэвид Синклер родился 3 мая 2218 года, в колонии Марс. Во всяком случае это официальные дата и место рождения Синклера. Его отец — официальный отец — был пилотом истребителя земного флота и участвовал в отражении нашествия дилгаров, во время которого и погиб. После этого мать отправила его в церковную католическую школу . Синклер закончил церковную школу, перед поступлением в Академию проработал два года в качестве простого рабочего. Синклер познакомился с Джоном Шериданом в Академии, когда учился на первом курсе, а Шеридан заканчивал учёбу. Отношения двух будущих командиров складывались отнюдь не самым лучшим образом — Шеридан, который заканчивал учёбу, различными путями доставлял неудобства Синклеру из-за каких-то разногласий или по другим причинам. После этого они несколько раз встречались во время войны, но по-настоящему познакомились лишь во время бунта на Марсе. По отзывам многих, Синклер являлся лучшим пилотом Земного Альянса.. Карьера [[Файл:Синклер-пилот.jpeg|300px|left|thumb| Синклер за штурвалом Starfury SA-23 Aurora.]] Карьера до «Вавилона-5» Синклер поступил в армию в 2237 году. Во время обучения в Академии Земных сил он познакомился с Кэтрин Сакай, с которой у него вскоре завязались близкие отношения. После года совместной жизни они расстались, но продолжали периодически видеться вплоть до 2258 года, когда решили возобновить совместную жизнь. Участие в войне Минбар-Земля В 2240 году Синклер стал пилотом космического истребителя. Менее чем через год его повысили и назначили командиром эскадрильи. В этом качестве он и участвовал в Битве на Рубеже, последнем большом сражении войны Земля-Минбар. В ходе битвы эскадрилья Синклера была полностью уничтожена минбарским флотом, а его собственный истребитель был сильно повреждён. Синклер принял решение таранить минбарский крейсер, однако, по решению Серого Совета, был захвачен в плен для допроса и изучения. После тщательных исследований члены Серого Совета пришли к выводу, что в Синклере возродилась душа Валена, минбарского правителя и пророка тысячелетней давности, под предводительством которого минбарцы победили в войне с Тенями. Дальнейшие исследования показали, что это не единичный случай и души минбарцев возрождаются в людях, что послужило причиной для прекращения огня и капитуляции минбарцев. Синклера посадили обратно в его истребитель и оставили в космосе, предварительно телепатически заблокировав все его воспоминания о сутках, проведённых на борту минбарского крейсера и оставив Синклера и его командование полагать, что все это время он провёл без сознания. Назначение на «Вавилон-5» В 2257 году, по настоятельной рекомендации правительства Минбара, Синклер был назначен командующим космической станцией «Вавилон-5». Последующие события В январе 2259 года Синклера перевели в качестве посла Земли на Минбар, на посту командующего станцией его сменил Джон Шеридан. На Минбаре Синклера избрали предводителем Рейнджеров. В 2260 году Синклер, получив письмо тысячелетней давности от самого себя, осознал, что, он и есть Вален. Вооружённый новым знанием, Синклер, при помощи Драала и его Великой Машины и Шеридана, отправляется в прошлое, сначала на 6 лет назад, на станцию «Вавилон-4», а затем, вместе со станцией, на 1000 лет назад, чтобы исполнить древнее пророчество о «Единственном, Который Был» и помочь минбарцам победить Теней. Для полного соответствия легенде о Валене, он изменяет свою сущность с помощью трилюминария и становится «минбарцем, рождённым не от минбарцев». Данная история нашла подробнейшее освещение в романе Катрин Дреннан (Kathryn M. Drennan) «Грезить в городе печалей».Роман Катрин Дреннан в русском переводе на Beyond.BabylonFive Примечания Ссылки Ссылки на русском языке * Официальный сайт русского фан-клуба Вавилона-5 * Первая русская страница Вавилона-5 * Актёры сериала Вавилон 5 * Сайт поклонников Вавилона 5 * Информация по Вавилону 5 Ссылки на английском языке * The Lurker’s Guide to Babylon 5: The definitive B5 reference and episode guide * [http://www.chronology.org/noframes/b-five/ The unofficial Babylon 5 Timeline] * Энциклопедия Вавилона 5 * Voltayre’s Encyclopedia Xenobiologica: Another B5 Encyclopedia * The Down Below Sound Archive for Babylon 5 * The Great Machine: A wiki about Babylon 5 and all things related. * Babylon 5 Technology Manual: A description of the technologies presented in Babylon 5 * BabTech on the Net: Another examination of the technology shown in Babylon 5 * JMSNews: Collection of Straczynski’s postings to Usenet and other online forums * * Babylon 5 Scripts of J. Michael Straczynski Синклер, Джеффри Категория:Вымышленные путешественники во времени